


Sokka x Reader

by TheRealMothGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, nonbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMothGirl/pseuds/TheRealMothGirl
Summary: You have been traveling with Sokka for years now and are becoming quite close. You're currently traveling to the northern water tribe to help defend from a group of old fire nation extremists.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Sokka x Reader

You couldn't help but smile at Sokka as he bossed around the crew of his ship. For some reason going up north always made him cranky and uneasy, but it was nothing you couldn't handle. The two of you had been traveling together for about three years now and had grown pretty close, which means you had gotten used to his horribly cheesy sense of humor and slight mood swings. However, you couldn't hold in your laughter as he argued with one of the new ship hands. Sokka turned back at the sound and give you a wide smile that sent a subtle blush up your neck.  
  


"I don't see you doing much work either (y/n)!" He teased, "Shouldn't you be doing something?" You couldn't resist teasing back.  
  


"What are you gonna do if I don't?" You grin back, moving out of the shade and closer to his side, "Punish me?" The bright blush on his face and wide eyes were just too satisfying.  
  


"Keep flirting with the captain like that, and we'll get so off track we'll never make it to the northern tribe," one of the ship hands playfully rolls their eyes, and another pretends to vomit off the side of the ship. You and Sokka laugh as you walk closer to the back of the ship. He turns away from the others you see that same uneasy look that's been creeping onto his face for the past couple of days.  
  


"What's on your mind?" You poke his side. He throws a half-assed grin on and looks out towards the horizon, leaning against the railing of the boat.  
  


"Is it that obvious?" He sighs and brushes the loose strands of hair back into his ponytail.  
  


"Not to brag, but I'd like to think I've gotten pretty good at reading you over the past couple years," you give him a cheesy smile and sit on the railing beside him.  
  


"I don't have the fondest memories of the Northern water tribe," he looks back at you, and you feel a little more at ease hearing him be honest with you. Maybe he'll finally tell you what his problem with the northern water tribe is.

"But I had something important to ask you first!"  
  


"Oh?" You cock your head and smile despite his simple deflection.  
  


"I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to come to visit the southern water tribe with me after this cools down? I know you're not a huge fan of the cold and it's a long journey, but I want you to see it and maybe meet my tribe." You can't hide your beaming expression as you nodded back at him. You had never put a real label on what the two of you had. There had always been idle flitting between the two of you, but one day idle flirting lead to something more sincere. Anyone who saw you together on the streets would call you a couple, and you certainly participated in the more... intimate things couples did. Now you were meeting his tribe, his family. You made a mental note to ask what he would label your relationship as later, but quickly realized you were both needed elsewhere.

-

You attempted to balance two glasses and a bottle of wine in one hand while knocking on the door to Sokka's room with the other. Hopefully, he was still awake considering the sun had gone down hours ago. You could tell it had been a long day for him, and if you could help him unwind you would. Then the door was open and your eyes skipped over Sokka's face and went straight towards his exposed and very muscular abdomen. His tan skin smooth against the firm muscle and freckles with scars and scrapes he had accumulated over the years.  
  


"(Y/n)?" He smiled, surprise evident in his voice, "What are you doing out here?" His arm pressed against the doorframe as he looked down at you.  
  


"Well, I happened to find this spare bottle of spiced wine and I had no one to share it with," you grin at the lazy smile that spreads across his face as he pulls you into his room on the ship, "Spending the night in your room also beats sleeping with the rest of the crew by tenfold." He rolls his eyes and takes the glasses from you, placing them on his desk.  
  


"Who said you were spending the night in my room?" That lazy grin quickly turns into a mocking laugh as you begin to pout and step closer closing the space between you.  
  


"Well, I brought spiced wine. I figured that would be a sufficient payment"  
  


"Spiced wine from my ship? That I probably paid for?" his arms snaked around your waist, and you pulled your fingers through his hair, "You'll have to do better than that."  
  


"I think I can figure something out" then your lips are on his, and he's pulling your shirt over your head. Your skin flushed against his, and for the next couple hours, you thoroughly convince Sokka to let you stay the night.

-

The next morning you wake up to the feeling of Sokka's hot breath against the back of your neck. You roll over, and he sleepily tightens his grip around your waist.  
  


"Morning sunshine," he mumbles and buries his head into the crook of your neck.  
  


"Morning Sokka, "you smile and cup his cheek in your hand, "We should probably get up." Sokka's resentful groan is loud enough to wake the whole earth kingdom as you slip out of his grip and slide back into your clothes. Your fingers comb through your hair as Sokka throws on his clothes and walks towards the door.  
  


"We're almost to the northern water tribe, so keep your guard up. I don't know exactly what to expect from the fire nation troops. All I know for sure is that they're extremists," Sokka looks at you seriously and you nod.  
  


"That goes for you too, no hero shenanigans. You still need to take me to the southern water tribe after this," you smile reassuringly and place a gentle hand in his shoulder. He puts his hand over it and presses his forehead to yours.  
  


"Careful is my middle name."

-

Your back is to Sokka's as you draw your short swords and glare at the fire nation extremists surrounding you.  
  


"Where are the water benders?" You shout over the commotion of battle around you.  
  


"Most of them are on the wall holding off what's left of the boats." You feel Sokka's shoulderblades shirt against your back and his breaths remain slow and controlled.  
  


"Most?" You both lunge forward in an instant, blades fly through the air like lightning.  
  


"There's a small group protecting the Chief," Sokka slices through two fire benders with his black sword and kicks a third into the water below. You almost don't hear him over the clang of metal as you duel two fire benders of your own. You duck under a ball of fire and slam your body weight into one bender, who knocks into the second and push them both into the water. Before you have time to celebrate your small victory, a plume of smoke rises from the inner city and you swear you can feel the ground shake.  
  


"No!" Sokka cries and runs towards the explosion. Fear pulses through your veins as you run after him, begging the spirits you don't lose him in the chaos. You shout his name begging him to slow down, but he either doesn't hear you or doesn't care.  
  


You practically fall through a small arch in the garden and see Sokka knock out another soldier with ease and claw at a small wooden door.  
  


"Yue" it pains you to hear the fear in his voice as you tear after him, through the small doorway. Then you're surrounded by lush green grass and Sokka is by your side again, but this isn't a Sokka you've ever seen before. He's shaking and panting and sweat is dripping from his face as his hands tremble at his sides.  
  


"Please, you don't know what you're doing," he is begging. Sokka is begging fire nation extremists for mercy. You tear your eyes away from your companion and take in the rest of the scene. Two soldiers stand on the edge of a lake and a man clad in red and black traditional fire armor is standing in the lake holding a blackfish above the water. It's flailing and trashing, desperately trying to get back into the water. Then you feel it. Something is so so wrong. A feeling of deep unrest and emptiness fills your heart and a strange dryness fills the air.  
  


"Put it back into the water," Sokka pleads and drops to his knees as the man laughs and preaches about the fire nation's eternal power, but all you can do is feel that empty feeling in your chest.  
  


"No one can live without the ocean," Sokka inches forward as his left hand creeps towards his boomerang. You move quickly, flying forward as Sokka launches his boomerang at the man. You don't know why saving this fish is so important, but Sokka's fear is enough to convince you it's more than important. You quickly disarm the soldier on the left and the second lies unconscious at your feet. You look back to see Sokka practically launch the man out of the lake and stare at the black, unmoving, fish in horror.  
  


"No no no no," hot tears form in his eyes and drip into the pool as he cradles the fish in his hands, "You have to live. I can't be too late."  
  


"Sokka..." you tread into the water and reach out towards him. Before you can reach him a white light descends from the sky and you are met with a beautiful woman basking in pale moonlight floating above you. A sad smile crosses her face as she looks down at Sokka and reaches a hand out towards him.  
  


"Yue," the word is a prayer on Sokka's lips as he stares up at her, and acceptance spreads over his face. He looks down at the fish in his hands, and he finally looks up at you.  
  


"I guess this is goodbye, (y/n)"  
  


"What?" your voice cracks as you try to comprehend the situation. Why would this be goodbye? It's just some stupid fish. And who is this woman? Who is Yue? Your thoughts are cut short as Sokka stands in the water and looks back at you once more. Then, he shuts his eyes and a soft blue glow fills the room. You dive for Sokka as he falls backward, just managing to catch him, but he's already gone.  
  


"Sokka?" your voice is the only sound in the small room, but it feels like the loudest sound you've ever heard. Then his body is gone, seeming to fade into the pool. You look back at the woman and icy hot rage fills your chest. "Where is he? What did you do to him?" You scream and pull your hands tight to your chest. Tears pinprick your cheeks as you shake and try to stand, try to comprehend what a massive loss you are feeling. You start to walk closer to the woman, but two strong hands grip your shoulders. Your head spins backward and your heart stops once more.  
  


"Sokka?" He's standing before you now with that same ridiculous smile on his face as always, but he's different now. His chest is bare except for a pelt and metal armor that sits on his shoulders. A trident balances in one hand and his hair is half up and half down. He pulls you into a tight embrace and you hold on like you'll never let go again.  
  


"I have always loved you, and I will always be with you," his voice his hoarse as he pulls away and floats up towards the woman above you. All you can do is stare up and watch them fade away as you sink to your knees. You don't try to hold back the sobs as you rake your hands against your sides, cursing the spirits for taking your love away from you. What remains of your crew find you hours later and pull you out of the water and to a medic, but no amount of healing can mend a broken heart or fill the emptiness in you.

-

It had been six days now. Six days since you had lost him. Elders from the water tribe explained to you that the fish in that room were Tui and La, the ocean and moon spirits. Sokka had sacrificed himself to preserve the ocean spirit and bring balance back to the world just as Yue had so many years ago. It didn't bring you much closure knowing he had sacrificed his life for a "greater purpose". You just wanted him back. You couldn't help but be bitter as you looked out at the endless ocean before you.  
  


"Asshole," you murmured, wiping the beginnings of tears from your eyes, and stepped back onto his old ship. Everything reminded you of him, and you know he said he would always be with you, but it would never be the same.


End file.
